rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve
Stephen, often referred as Steve, is a visiting steam character from the Trainz 2010 series, Rails of Highland Valley. He has a girlfriend named Lexi. Bio He is famous for being the only steam engine to never officially be retired from a North American Class 1 Railroad. In addition, he was also the last steam locomotive to be purchased by the Union Pacific. He is also one of the most famous locomotives in the UP steam fleet, alongside Big Mac, UP 4014, and Connor. He loves pulling excursion passenger trains for the UP and often does it with other steam engines (especially with his girlfriend Lexi) or special diesels, such as the heritage units or Hank. Steve is proud of being a steam locomotive and appreciates when other engines respect him. However, because of him being the only steam locomotive not retired, he sometimes can be self-centered and conceited about it. He can also be a hothead when angered or annoyed. Whenever Steve is not working, he likes making GoAnimate videos (until he retired in 2019), watching movies such as Cars, going on YouTube, playing ROBLOX, Toontown Online (later Toontown Rewritten), and Trainz, including to make episodes for his Trainz series, Tales on Harrison Rails. On rare occasions, he likes to make "Death Bear" jokes, very similar to Mitch's "My Mom" jokes. This can sometimes irritate the other engines. In 2007, he did a famous excursion with SP John, whom he has a friendly rivalry with. In 2012, he ran an excursion to Sacramento for Union Pacific's 150th anniversary. But when he was entering the museum, his tender derailed. In Run to Revenge, he, Connor, and Big Mac were summoned to the NS to help fight off CSX. Later on in Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake, he and Eddy did an excursion to North Platte. When they returned the following evening, they learned that Randy would soon be fighting Jose and Andrew. In 2018, he accidentally ran over and killed a person that was standing on the tracks. He was horrified about this awful incident. He is voiced by NMW Productions. Basis Steve is a Union Pacific FEF-3 with the number 844. Appearances Episodes * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Worries And Wonders (picture cameo) * Retirement Party * Return of an ACe (stock footage cameo) Shorts * Neville The Big Game Train Specials * Run to Revenge * Tale of a J Class (cameo) * Poltergeist Trivia * He appears in dajara521's Residual Haunting and Rails of Sherman Hill as the same exact model. * He shares the same model as Lou from The Full Bucketniers, Chuck from Cajon Railz, Rorick from Tales on Springfield Railroad, and Katie from The Iron Horsemen Chronicles. * Steve is named after his voice actor NMW Productions, and possibly after Steve Lee the UP Steam Program manager, the Minecraft character, or Steve Burns, the former host of Blue's Clues. He could also be named after one of the creator's neighbors. * Between 1962 and 1989, Steve was renumbered 8444 due to a new GP30 using that number. After the GP30 was retired, Steve got his original 844 number back. * His real life model is missing its mars light since 2013. Gallery Category:Locomotives Category:Union Pacific Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Male Characters Category:ALCO Locomotives Category:Characters Category:Passenger engines Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Minor characters Category:Characters in relationships Category:4-8-4 Category:Historic locomotives Category:Characters named after people the creator knows in real life Category:Characters that were involved in wrecks Category:Locomotives that got renumbered Category:Locomotives that got repainted